Usuario discusión:Vixo Fenix
DEJAME UN MENSAJE ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Gears of War! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Nexus. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- BlackDragonGears (Discusión) 17:53 15 abr 2011 Nexus Hola y bienvenido a la gearspedia Vi que creaste el artículo de nexus y solo escribiste "Nexus es la" y me preguntaba si lo editarias más tarde o editaras alguna otra cosa?. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 22:02 15 abr 2011 (UTC) si, la seguire editando lo que pasa es que se reinicio mi pc. Una pregunta ,¿por Qué no me deja subir mis fotos? Subir Fotos Hola!!! Lo de las fotos no se que es lo que pase, pero a mi tambien me ocurre ese problema. Subelas desde este link http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:SubirArchivo Espero haverte ayudado 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 14:20 16 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Recuerda que para contestarme debes ver mi perfil e ir a mi discusión Imagenes Hola!!! Ya solucione el problema de subir imagenes. ya lo puedes hacer normalmente 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:38 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:PAginas Lo que pasa con las paginas es que el antiguo administrador las bloqueo para que solo los administradores las puedan editar. No te preoucupes, estamos trabajando en arreglarlas. Sobre agregar enlaces solo debes poner arriba donde dice "Agregar Enlace" y luego ya esta. Si tienes alguna no dudes en consultarme. Por cierto por le momento estare inactivo un poco pues mi computadora no sirve bien y edito desde un cyber. Puedes preguntarle a otro administrador Hola, Bienvenido a la GearsPedia, tienes excelentes contribuciones, espero que continues así. Si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber. -Saludos, BlackDragonGears Hola Vixo, q bueno q hayas vuelto, la verdad es que necesitamos usuarios como tu. :) Saludos, BlackDragonGears Hola Q bueno q hayas conseguido la versión latina del trailer, pero vi que lo pusiste mal en la página, ya lo corregi pero para una proxima al ponerla sin que las imágenes estorben ponlo de esta forma: dirección del video Saludos, Hola, vengo ppara informarte que Alonso y yo hemos decidido nombrarte reversor de la GearsPedia por tus casi 150 ediciones en el wiki, todas estas ediciones indican compromiso. Galeria de imagenes Lo que hiciste con lo de la galeria de imagenes me parece una buena idea pero solo en articulos con Muchas imagenes, como el de Dominic Santiago, sin embargo el de Marcus Fenix. Casi no hay imagenes, pues todas estan en la Marcus Fenix/Galería. Asi que hay que consultarlo con BlackDragonGears a ver que opina Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 18:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) por cierto modifique tu plantilla de galeria para funcionar automaticamente. osea que no nesecita que le pongas el nombre de la pagina La verdad me gusta la idea de las galerías. Creo que voy a dejarlas, pero con la condición que sean .png, en la actividad reciente deje un convertor para cuando tengas imagenes de otros formatos. Mejoraré el estilo de las galerías y resubire las que ya subiste. Otra cosa, algunas imágenes debes dejarlas disponibles para la biografia y las curiosidades, no todas para la galería. Gusano hay que llamarlo Puto Gusano Gigante xD. Ya enserio. Ponlo como Gusano Perforador y luego lo renombras a Gusano Gigante. PD: Lo de Anya y Marcus ya lo sabia. de hecho lo iva a empezar a escribir en el articulo de Anya. Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:29 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas No me gusto lo que hiciste con las plantillas. Simplemente no se adaptan al estilo de la wiki. Lo de los encabezados no se pueden cambiar para que la plantilla los tape. Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:22 24 jun 2011 (UTC). Hola, respecto a lo que hiciste con las plantillas, me gusta bastante, pero como dijo Alonso, no se acopla con el diseño del wiki, sobre todo por que los encabezados quedan detras, voy a intentar corregir eso, también creo que debería eliminar la opción "¿Tienes una imagen de este personaje? Entonces por favor subela" debido a que muchos personajes solo aparecen en novelas y no hay una imagen. Hola, veo que estás subiendo muchas imágenes de formato jpg pero como podrás ver en la actividad reciente hay un mensaje que dice que debes subir imagenes png y hay un convertor para las imagenes que no lo sean. Saludos, http://format-factory.softonic.com/ alli esta el convertor. Consejo Hola. Solo quería aconsejarte que solo porque una imagen esta en la gearspedia en ingles no quiere decir que sea la mejor imagen. Lo digo por lo hiciste con Skorge y otras veces. Es solo un consejo, y también puedes dejar tu imagen en medio del articulo o en la galería. Saludos, Vixo, sobre el video, creo que esta bien para la portada, sobre la elvacion de rango, siento que aunque tengas muchas ediciones, aún no estas listo, lo haré con una condición: corregir los errores que hayas cometido (podrás verlos aquí). Saludos, Listo, ya eres administrador Portada Exactamente que es lo que quieres poner en la portada??? Si te refieres al sabias que. Dime los datos que quieres poner y luego yo los paso a la plantilla Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 21:04 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Noticias Hola!! Al parecer no me habia dado cuenta que ya eres administrador. Bueno, ahora a lo que vine. Tu propuesdta de noticias fue aceptada. Ahora como administrador ayudame a agregarle algunas noticias. Podras verla Aqui Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:34 1 jul 2011 (UTC) ok, perdon no vuele a pasar.CHAVAX 666 01:28 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Administrador Potter... xD Hola, debido a que Al-146 no volvió a ingresar al wiki, te pondré en la portada remplazándolo a él, mi pregunta era ¿Uso la imagen de tu perfil o deseas poner otra?. Podrías enviarme tu correo a blackdragongow@hotmail.com para enviarte la contraseña del canal de youtube y del correo de la GearsPedia. Saludos, Que oportuno que hoy hayas terminado Ben carmine (por ser 1 de Julio), asi que voy a dar un par de retoques al articulo y en un instante lo veras en la portada, (y tambien tu imagen). Como el artículo ya está completo, borraré la plantilla. A que noticias te refieres??? cHAT Hola!! Eh colocado un chat. Hay que calarlo link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Userbox Sabes, de hecho las iva a hacer ayer. si te fijaste ise la plantilla ayer. Mañana tambien are unas si tengo tiempo Saludos!!! PD: Mejor huvieras entrado al chat link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:00 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma Este, hay muchos estilos de firma, asi que te dare un tutorial básico. Campo 5 Campo 8 Mira deberas colocar: *En el Campo 1 tienes que insertar tu Nombre de Usuario. *En el Campo 2 tienes que insertar el color de las letras. Puedes insertar el nombre de un color (en inglés. Por ejemplo, si lo quieres azul, tienes que poner blue), o bien, insertar el código HTML de un color. o ir a una paleta de colores *En el Campo 3 tienes que insertar el nombre de un Tipo de Letra. Puedes ir al Word y buscar un Tipo de Fuente que te guste. *En el Campo 4 tienes que insertar en números el Tamaño de la Letra. Un tamaño recomendable es 14 o 16. *En el Campo 5 tienes que insertar lo que aparecerá para que te envie a tu Página de Usuario. No es necesario escribir tu Nombre de Usuario. En este campo puedes escribir lo que sea. *En el Campo 6 tienes que insertar el Nombre de una Imagen que haya sido subida a GearsPedia. Tienes que poner el nombre de la imagen y su formato. Ejemplo: Sangheili.png *En el Campo 7 tienes que insertar tu Nombre de Usuario. *En el Campo 8 tienes que insertar lo que aparecerá para que te envie a tu Página de Discusión. Puedes poner Discusión, Talk, o Mensaje. En este campo puedes escribir lo que sea. Saludos!!! A y por cierto. Deberas marcar la parte que dice "Tratar de firmar como wikitexto" --link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 16:53 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Para colocarla, debes ir a tus preferencias. Luego donde dice firma, pones los datos que te di. Abajo debes poner una palomita donde dice "Tratar de Firmar como Wikitexto" y luego guardas y ya Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:18 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Vixo pues apenas voy viendo la página y esta muy padre, xD. Quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar con esta pregunta: ¿el codigo que dan en Gameplanet del Kaantus salvaje es un unico codigo? ooo se puede debloquear en el mismo juego haciendo algun logro o algo. y si la retro lancer dorada puede ser desbloqueada tambien aun si tener la beta. espero tus respuestas, cambio y fuera Proyecto De hecho Vixo, si lo ahi, entra al chat y te hablare un poco del proyecto. ''Mensaje de Victor'' que opinas sobre la filtracion a internet de GEARS OF WAR 3.?Victor Reza Gonzalez 18:48 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Mexican'' Hola, bueno que tal si hacemos una sección de trucos y huevos de pascua como en algunas páginas, tal vez el primero podría ser el de los sombreros de Dizzy en Gears of War 2, dile a BlackDragon y dile que opina. MexikanarbytrMexikan arbytr (Discusión) 01:50 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Black'' Si, yo también, entra al chat por ahi en hora y media. CHAT ''Mensaje de Victor'' 2 oye disculpa una pregunta, porque no puedo comentar en el chat en vivo??? o solo es para administradores, reversores o etc.Victor Reza Gonzalez 02:19 10 jul 2011 (UTC) hola, oye una idea sobre el personaje DAMON BAIRD que estas editando, tube la idea que despues de esta oracion Cabo Damon Baird era un Gear que era experto en mecánica y en campos técnicos pusieras unos ejemplos como '' con sus conocimientos sobre la tecnologia, hackear y demas resultan muy utiles para el escuadron delta'' una simple idea que se me vino a mente...Victor Reza Gonzalez 06:00 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Mexican 2'' Oye Vixo que opinas del artículo de Escudo con todas las armas es que la verdad ya me quedé si lo dejo o mejor lo borro por ser inecesario. Mexikan arbytr (Discusión) 15:06 10 jul 2011 (UTC) CHAT ''Mensaje de Clay'' Hola Vixo Potter tengo información que le puede servir al articulo de jack pero tu lo estas construyendo si lo desbloqueraras yo le agrego la informacion y tu podrias seguir trabajando asi que... ¿Que me dices? ClayCarmine788 16:46 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Black 2'' CHAT URGENTE!!! Neumonia Oxida Creo que lo correcto en la cita debe ser: "Para un Guerrero es una horrible Forma de Morir" ya que los otros son datos que quedan mejor en el conetnido saluds!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes (Halo Fanon - GearsPedia - Halopedia) 16:42 16 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Mexican 3'' Hola Vixo bien pues yo diría que respetaramos los diálogos y pon procesamiento además suena más divertido hehe sobre el logro si que me costó por poco y no lo saco xD. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 02:54 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Vixo buenas noticias mira http://www.facebook.com/pages/Fan-de-Gears-of-War/170613486321646, en está pagina promocione la gearspedia y pasamos de 4 fans en facebook a 13 en un solo día espero que empiece a haber mas movimiento por aquí. Dime que te parece Atte. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 19:00 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias espero poder hacer cada ves mejores cosas para la wiki y que poco a poco vaya siendo mejor gracias a todos nosotros. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 19:39 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Encuesta Hola vixo, para una proxima guarda los resultados de las encuestas y ponlas aqui:GearsPedia:Encuesta. ''Mensaje de Mexican 4'' Ok dejame revisarlos y luego te aviso como me parecieron. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 18:31 21 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Clay 2'' Ok dejare de agregar esa categoria, pense que seria buena idea ya que no se pueden controlar todas. Pero tienes razon es un nombre muuuuuy largo ClayCarmine788 00:29 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Mexican 5'' Ok y si me gusta la userbox, lo de los personajes ya lo sabia pero se me paso. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 18:20 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Black 3'' Hola Vixo, al igual que tu, entre al colegio y no voy a poder editar tanto. Bien por los userboxes, pero lo mejor fue ese codigo para organizar las paginas a trabajar. Aspho y Jacinto Hola Vixo! ¿Porque borraste las otras páginas de Aspho Fields y Jacinto's Remans? Esos tenian información que pudiste usar en lugar de blanquear la página y poner solo la imagen junto con la infobox y la imagen. Y se que me equivoque al Renombrar Aspho pero pudiste renombrarlo otra vez. Recuperar las Páginas que se borraron de proyecto me costo un hu3\ /0 Recuperarlas. Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes (Halo Fanon - GearsPedia - Halopedia) 03:15 27 jul 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAA Vixo!!! Me causaste un Conflicto de edición en Hoffman!!!! bueno ya que, ese no es el motivo de mi mensaje. El motivo es ¿Tu como ves el fondo? ¿Lo ves como siempre? debido a los cambios de wikia se tuvo que cambiar pero yo lo veo extaño. Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 15:55 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Fondo Trata de vaciar la caché de tu navegador o entrar desde otro explorador y me dices que paso. Ayer me paso algo similar en otra wiki pero al revez y no quiero que ese error ocurra aqui Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 16:05 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Escuadrones ni escuadrón ni pelotón, solo pon el nombre, (eplo.Delta-Uno y no Escuadrón Delta-Uno), otra cosa, usa la tabla q hay en las subclases para los miembros. Y RECUERDA SUBIR LAS IMÁGENES EN PNG!!! categorias Hola Vixo!! La verdad no se porque hay tantas Categorias. La verdad, yo preferiria borrar toooodas las categorias como: Personajes humanos, Personajes Masculinos, Armas CGO, etc. Ya que son inutiles pues para un buen artículo basta con solo 3 categorías para que quede bien. Por ejemplo, en lugar de poner: Armas, Armas CGO, Armas de Gears of War 3. Deberia ser: Armas, CGO, Gears of War 3 O por ejemplo, en vez de: Personajes, Personajes Masculinos, Personajes de Juegos, Personajes CGO. Lo correcto debería ser: Personajes, CGO, Gears of War En mi opinion deberían ser borradas, pero ahi cada quien su idea Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 16:38 31 jul 2011 (UTC) ''Mensaje de Daimon Warrior Scorpion'' Hola y gracias, durante ya un tiempo estuve entrando y viendo muchos datos de Gears of War y decidi unirme, ahora mis dudas son solo dos: la primera, como puedo agregar datos a la categoria de Gears of War 3 y la segunda, se me permite dejar consejos mios sobre alguna arma Daimon Warrior Scorpion 20:55 4 ago 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion Bien gracias por responder mis dudas Daimon Warrior Scorpion 21:12 4 ago 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion Hola, mira hice una pagina recientemente de Figuras de NECA de GoW, y m gustaria que por favor la revisaras y me dijeras si hay algun problema que nesesite que la edite o borre, gracias Daimon Warrior Scorpion 15:31 5 ago 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion ''Mensaje de Clay'' Encantado de ser tu discipulo, solo dime ¿como empezamos? ClayCarmine788 16:59 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por lo de la firma, aunque baird sale pequeño Dejame un mensaje Discución 21:23 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Por cierto lo de la categoria personajes de Gears of war es solo del 1 verdad?. Por que baird sale pequeño en mi firma? Dejame un mensaje Discución 21:29 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Que te parece ahora la firma? ClayCarnine788 Dejame un mensaje 22:08 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ''Mensajes de Crumbyelite'' me da gusto que ya estes en el puesto 1 yo nisiquiera llego al 16 XD saludos crumbyelite Mensaje de Daimon Disculpa te queria informar de una imagen que subi en la seccion de la Reina Myrrah y me gustaria que me dijeras si se pueden subir ese tipo, en la imagen aparece prescott apuntandole con una escopeta Daimon Warrior Scorpion 22:47 9 ago 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion tengo problemas con el chat, sobre lo q decias habria q ponerlo en votacion No, solo has un blog. (Pero especifica que solo podemos votar los 3 admin (alonso, mexican y yo). Propuestas Adivina qe Vixo! Te he descubierto! Hace poc me compre el assasins creed y dije "Entrare a Assasins Creed Wiki" y ahi descubri que todas tus propuestas provenian de ahi ¿Es Cierto? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 01:18 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Userbox Vixo tengo un problema cuando puse la userbox de aprendiz y otras ya no puedo ver mi perfil en modo fuente mi pregunta es que si eso es normal o la puse mal ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 12:32 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Preparate Ayer o antier me encontre con un tal Clay.carmine que agregaba imagenes a lo baboso, Otra vez me encontre a Angel gear 05 un usuario que hacia malas cosas y lo bloquee. Y como olvidar a Themarcus116, El que nos arruino Gears 3 a todos!!!!!!! En fin, preparate porque pienso solicitar un spotlight y el estreno de gears of war 3, por lo que espero Tener mas usuarios y nesesitaremos revisar más seguido. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 20:54 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Te recomiendo Proteger tu página de usuario. Al hacer eso nadie (Exepto otros admins) podran ver tu pagina, eso lo haces para proteger tus diseños (Yo lo hise) link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 21:21 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Mexican: Plagio Supongo que es un error de principiante o se esta burlando de mi espero que no se repita. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:41 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Como la pongo en código clave? Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:44 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok y por cierto mira este articulo no contiene spoilers importantes y lo mejor de todo me ha dado una idea de como sera la campaña http://oxm.com.mx/2011/08/gears-of-war-3-%E2%80%94-previo-de-la-campana/3/ Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 22:48 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Novato oye amigo lo siento sobre mis ediciones solo que soy novato y no se como poner eso de EN CONSTRUCION la proxima vez lo hare bien.sausix 21:52 17 ago 2011 (UTC) oye por que no me dejas editar las armas doaradas ? BottiSSJ2 01:01 19 ago 2011 (UTC) te la doy si quieres ? pero esta en ingles? aun asi la quieres pero estan las 5 armas iniciales dime si si o no para dartela BottiSSJ2 01:16 19 ago 2011 (UTC) hey i'm sorry que es viñeta?BottiSSJ2 01:17 19 ago 2011 (UTC)